Give your heart a break
by carolinamonteith
Summary: Es el ultimo año para algunos universitarios como Finn y Rachel, quienes son unidos por una simple clase de ciencias ¿se llevaran bien?
1. Conociendote

Quinn: asi que.. terminastes con Jesse.  
Rachel: si –dije con tristesa-  
Quinn: mira podemos rentar películas, comprar nieva y otras cosas si eso quieres. –dijo con lastima-  
Rachel: no te preocupes, estare bien, eh decidido tener un plan –dije sonriendo-  
Quinn: si planeas hacerte monjas ni me mires.  
Rachel: no ocupo tu ayuda y no sere monja, me dedicare a ayudara alguna persona.  
Quinn: JAJAJAJAJAJA hablas enserio, tu Rachel Berry ayudando a una persona? –dijo con sarcasmo-  
Rachel: para todo ahí una primera vez. –me levante del sillón mientras me dirigía a la puerta-  
Quinn: oh vamos Rach, no te molestes.  
Rachel: nos vemos Fabray.

-Sali de su departamento, vamos es mi ultimo año en la universidad de lima, estoy por cumplir mi sueño de ser maestra de preescolar, pienso abrir una pastelería cuando me gradue, y si quiero que todo esos planes me salgan bien, debo hacer las cosas bien, entre al salón de ciencias, se que no quiero ser un científico ni nada por el estilo, pero necesito llenar algunos vacios en mi horario de clases, si no tendre que venir a cursos de verano y son muy horribles, asi que llegue y me sente enfrente y solo leía un libro, hasta que el profesor llego y comenzó su clase, era un poco aburrida, y después llego la hora de que diera un anuncio-

Profesor: habrá un proyecto, que quiero que sea presentado por equipos de dos personas.

-mientras el profesor empezó a decir los nombres, me prometi a mi misma que con la chica o chico que me juntara seria mi propósito, osea seria a la persona que ayudaría, después escuche mi nombre-

Profesor: Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson.

-un desconocido, perfecto, podre empezar mi propósito con el, decidi ir a la dirección donde el se sentaba, estaba solo y atrás en el ultimo lugar-

Rachel: Hola, yo soy tu nueva compañera –dije con una gran sonrisa-  
Finn: Hola –dijo muy fríamente-

Profesor: muy bien saluden, asu pareja de todo el año.

Rachel: creo que será divertido estar de equipo todo este año –lo mire sonriente, pero ni me miraba-  
Finn: si, claro.

-creo que ese chico es un amargado, será un año muy difícil pensé, pero vamos Rachel, ya viste su problema, no le gusta sociabilizar, asi que ya tenemos la meta de este año, sono el timbre y fui detrás de el-

Rachel: Hola finn, creo que seria divertido si paseamos por el campus y platicamos sobre nuestro proyecto.  
Finn: ¿y porque no lo platicamos en clase? Digo, para que esperas hasta ahorita?  
Rachel: por que.. em.. me gustas –demonios, una mejor mentira no se me pudo ocurrir?-

-el empezó a reir y después fijo su mirada en mi, que por cierto era linda, concéntrate Berry!-

Finn: no creo en el amor, lo siento –dijo con una gran sonrisa que me dio miedo-  
Rachel: bueno podríamos, ir a dar una caminata por al campus aun asi –dije tratando de animarlo-  
Finn: ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
Rachel: 20, en diciembre cumplo 21.  
Finn: ¿y este es tu ultimo año?

-asenti un poco desconcertada-

Finn: Bueno Rachel, ya estas lo suficiente grande como para acompañarte a caminar por el campus, además por tu estancia aquí ya lo debes conocer bien.

-y se fue. Si se fue dándome la espalda, era raro como podía utilizar su sarcasmo hacia ami, eso me hizo sentirme deprimida, asi que decidi interesarme mas en mi carrera, y ese interés escolar solo me duro dos semanas-

Quinn: enamorada? JAJAJAJA, eres una pésima en las mentiras.  
Rachel: creeme, el lo noto, hubieras visto las carcajadas que hecho al escucharme desir eso, y lo peor de todo es que me dijo: " Bueno Rachel, ya estas lo suficiente grande como para acompañarte a caminar por el campus, además por tu estancia aquí ya lo debes conocer bien" –dije imitando su voz- será un año demasiado largo.  
Quinn: y si, apenas van dos semanas y parece que para ti paso 1 dia, jajaja ¿Por qué no cumples tu propósito con alguien mas?  
Rachel: porque creo que esta es una prueba del destino.  
Quinn: hay Rach, creo que ahora si se zafaron tus tornillos –decia entre risas-  
Rachel: como sea, nos vemos mañana –dije sin animos-  
Quinn: Cuidate Rach.

-Sali y baje del edificio A del campus, mi cuarto estaba en el edificio D, siempre subia por el elevador, pero decidi usar las escaleras, iba muy metida en mis pensamientos, y choque con alguien-

Rachel: lo siento, ¡Finn! Que sopresa, ¿vives en este edificio?  
Finn: si –dijo serio-  
Rachel: ¿en que piso?  
Finn: mira no porque seamos compañeros debes saber todo de mi, adiós.

-y ahí va otra vez, se fue dándome la espalda, lo mire que se encontró con unos chicos y salieron del edificio, llegue a mi departamento, me puse mi pijama, y me tire a mi cama, me quede profundamente dormida, después un escandaloso ruido me levanto-

Rachel: ¡DEMONIOS! 20 minutos para las 8, llegare tarde!

-Rapidamente me cambie, ni tuve tiempo de bañarme, ni de desayunar ni nada, recogi mi pelo en un chongo y Sali corriendo del edificio, y llegue 3 minutos tarde a la clase de ciencias, por suerte el profesor me dejo pasar, y me sente aun lado de Finn-

Rachel: Buenos días –dije sonriendo-  
Finn: llegas tarde, abre tu libro en la pagina 22.

-solo obedeci a lo que dijo, y comencé hacer los apuntes que el profesor hacia en el pizarrón mientras Finn hacia un informe sobre el proyecto que haríamos-

Rachel: y bien, que piensas que podamos hacer en el proyecto?  
Finn: bueno el profesor quiere un proyecto de la fotosíntesis, es fácil, solo que quiere que seamos creativos, creo que cada quien debe de buscar cosas como para hacer un esquema, y el lunes hablar de como hacerlo ¿te parece?, además tenemos 3 semanas para hacerlo, eso lo hace mas fácil.  
Rachel: es buena idea.

-Sono el timbre y fui primeramente a la biblioteca a informarme de la fotosíntesis, Finn tiene razón, es fácil, pero como dije quiero ser educadora, no alguien que enseñe ciencias, mientras buscaba libros me tope con alguien, y al verle la cara no me agrado mucho-

Rachel: compermiso Jesse.  
Jesse: no hasta que hablemos.  
Rachel: oh entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el dia porque no pienso hablar contigo, dime no esta qui tu amante, porque quería saludarla –dije sarcásticamente-  
Jesse: es encerio Rach, necesitamos hablar.  
Rachel: necesitamos dejarnos de hablar –lo corregi-  
Jesse: Rach, porfavor.

-lo empuje, para mis uerte Finn estaba afuera de la biblioteca con unas chicas, al notar que Jesse venia detrás de mi tome a Finn del brazo y le dije: "nos vamos mi amor", las chicas nos miraron con odio al igual que Jessa y yo solo anime a Finn a caminar unos pasillos-

Rachel: enserio lo siento, quería que me dejare de seguir alguien.  
Finn: no lo vuelvas a hacer –me miro molesto quito mi mano que estaba encima de su brazo y se fue, creo que para el se estaba haciendo costumbre darme la espalda e irse-


	2. CITA

-Me sentí mal por lo que paso el viernes en la noche con Finn, de camino a la clase de ciencias compre una pequeña canasta de galletitas, llegue 20 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase y ahí estaba el sentado, suspire y camine a nuestra respectiva mesa de trabajo-

Rachel: Hola –dije avergonzada, mientras me sentaba- te traje unas galletas, quería disculparme por lo del viernes.

-me ignoro-

Rachel: sabes me siento tan mal por hacerte quedar mal enfrente de esas chicas –aun sentía demasiada vergüenza- puedo hablar con ellas si quieres.

-el me volvió a ignorar, literalmente explote-

Rachel: ¿sabes? No se cual sea tu problema conmigo, siempre me ignoras, te molestan mis comentarios, y si, arruine tu momento de "conquista" y no sabes lo mal que me siento, enserio perdón, si tanto te molesto puedo hablar con el profesor para cambiar de pareja, enserio perdóname Finn. –fue todo lo que salio de mi corazón-

Narra Finn.

-no la destestaba ni nada de eso, solo que desde el primer momento que la vi me parecio hermosa, y creo que es una linda chica, pero no quiero arruinarlo, creo que debo prepararme a lo que quiero, y Rachel no esta incluida, ella es un poco..rara, loca alegre pero no lose, no el tipo de chicas con las que yo saldría, tengo a muchas universitarias a mis pies, ¿Por qué enfocarme en una?, asi en lo que estabas Hudson, ella esta esperando tu perdón, solo la mire y le sonreí ella me devolvió la sonrisa y nos miramos fijos por un instante, pero sono el timbre y cada quien volvió a lo suyo-

Rachel: imprimi algunos diseños que encontré en internet y pensé que podría ayudarnos a tener ideas –dijo sonriente-  
Finn: es una buena idea.  
Rachel: mira se que te molesta, pero podrias ir un dia a mi habitación o vernos en alguna parte para comenzar el proyecto.  
Finn: nos ponemos de acuerdo luego.

-sono el timbre y Sali del salón, dejándola sola, fui a mi habitación y antes de recostarme en cama alguien toco mi puerta-

Finn: ¡tu! –dije un poco desanimado-  
Puck: claro hermano! Te tengo una sorpresa –entro a mi habitación y se sento en un pequeño sofá que había-  
Finn: suéltalo –me sente en mi cama-  
Puck: tendremos una cita!  
Finn: espera, hablas de un trio, eso es asqueroso hermano.  
Puck: no seas tonto, serán dos chicas, para nosotros dos.  
Finn: ¿y ahora de quien trata?  
Puck: fui a la librería y..  
Finn: espera, espera , ¿tu en la librería?  
Puck: es raro, pero estaba aburrido y no quería entrar a la clase de calculo, que por cierto no se porque estoy ahí..  
Finn: por Clara, la chica que conocistes el dia que entraste por equivocación a ese salón.  
Puck: ah si, en fin, conoci a una chica, su nombre es Quinn Fabray, la invite a salir el viernes, pero me dijo que ella tenia una pijamada con su mejor amiga, asi que le dije que la invitara y yo le conseguiría a una persona, y esa persona..  
Finn: soy yo –lo interrumpi-  
Puck: ¡exacto hermano! Quiero distraerte de esa Rachel, asi que.. ¿cuento contigo o no?  
Finn: de acuerdo, ahora solo vete y déjame dormir –le avente una almohada y se retiro-  
Puck: nos vemos grandulón.

-Me acosté en mi cama, no se porque no me puedo sacar a Rachel de la cabeza, es linda, pero hay muchas chicas igual de lindas, no se porque mi mente le encanta turturarme, otra cosa, ¿Cómo puck quiere distraerme de Rachel?, es decir, la veo de lunes a viernes, es mi compañera de trabajo de aquí hasta que nos graduemos, no entiendo que pasa conmigo, dormi una hora, después segui con mis actividades escolares, paso tan rápido la semana, ya era viernes y me encontraba arreglándome para mi cita a.. a ciegas? Eso creo-

Puck: Finn, ¿estas listo ya? Le dije a Quinn que pasaríamos por ellas.  
Finn: enseguida voy.

* * *

Narra Rachel.

-Iba saliendo de mi habitación, tenia una maldita cita, no se porque Quinn me metio en esto, ya iba a tarde a la habitación de ella, pues hay nos recogerían nuestras supuestas "citas" y gracias a un pequeño empujon por irme poniendo los tacones en el pasillo me encontre con quien menos crei-

Rachel: Hola Finn –sonrei al verlo, se mirava tan bien-  
Finn: Hola Rachel –me sonrio-  
Puck: ¿y podrias presentarme atu amiguita?  
Finn: si, puck ella es Rachel, Rachel es el puck.  
Rachel: mucho gusto Puck. –dije estirando mi mano y el la estrecho- ahora si me permiten voy tarde a una cita.

-Comence a caminar, y en el momento que iba caer me alcanzaron a sostener y fue Finn, y mire detenidamente sus hermosos y pequeños ojos color miel, solamente nos sonreímos, y me ayudo a pararme bien-

Finn: a donde te diriges?  
Rachel: voy al edificio A.  
Puck: nosotros vamos para alla, podemos hacerte compañía.

-asenti, y trate de caminar al lado de Finn, pero el se fue del otro lado de Puck, creo que si le caigo mal, asi que creo mi propósito será difícil cumplir, llegamos al edificio-

Rachel: bueno, me despido de ustedes, voy al piso 5 y ya voy un poco tarde.  
Puck: nosotros nos dirigimos hacia ese piso, podemos seguir acompañándote –lo decía con sonrisa picara, como si quisiera hacernos un favor a mi, lo cual creo que seria algo que nunca pasaría-  
Rachel: claro –sentimos los tres y seguimos nuestro camino-  
Finn: listo llegamos, adiós Rachel -jalo a Puck pero este se detuvo a preguntar de nuevo. Tan siquiera no es un maleducado como su amiguito-  
Rachel: voy a la habitación 214, mi amiga debe estar esperándome como loca. –rei-  
Puck: entonces, Rachel te…  
Rachel: permíteme, debo contestar una llamada –me aleje un poco y conteste-

Quinn: ¡donde diablos estas! En cualquier momento llegara noah y su amigo! –dijo un poco alterada-  
Rachel: no te preocupes, estoy casi fuera de tu habitación, ¿Por qué no sales? Quiero presentarte a Finn.  
Quinn: en un momento salgo.

-me volvi a unir a ellos-

Rachel: lo siento, era mi amiga.  
Puck: bueno Rachel, te presento a tu cita Finn Hudson, yo soy Noah, Noah Puckerman –diablos como no lo capte "puck"-  
Quinn: Hola Rach, ¡PUCK! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Puck: pase por Finn a su habitación y nos encontramos a Rachel, ¿Qué coincidencia no? Justo le acabo de informar que ellos estarán juntos esta noche.  
Quinn: entonces, ¿empezamos esta noche?  
Puck: claro –la tomo del brazo y salieron, solo mire a Finn y me hizo una seña de que los siguiéramos, asentí y empezamos a caminar-

Narra Puck.

-Rachel es linda, claro para mi no hay mas linda que Quinn, creo que es momento de madurar y tener una relación estable y Quinn me agrada, pero Finn, es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco, se que le agrada Rachel pero su orgullo no lo dejara admitir, fuimos a cenar pizza y de ahí decidi que cada quien toma su camino…-

Puck: bueno, ¿Qué les parece si yo y Quinn nos vamos? Le tengo una sorpresa y creo que no es buena idea que vayan.  
Rachel: en ese caso yo me voy a mi departamento –diablos niña, el chiste es que te quedes con Hudson a solas!-  
Puck: ¿y que tal si Finn te acompaña? –el me tiro una mirada amenazadora- como quien dice, son vecinos, asi que seria buna idea que se acompañen.

-Mire a Finn obligándolo y acepto-

Finn: Claro si a Rachel no le molesta –dijo muy a la fuerza-  
Rachel: de acuerdo, solo me despediré de Quinn –se acerco a ella y escuhe que le susurro "suerte", no creo que la necesite el de la suerte soy yo, Finn se acerco y también me abrazo y al mismo tiempo me dijo al oído-

Finn: estas muerto.  
Puck: creo que ya deberían de irse, adiós chicos.

* * *

Narra Finn:

-por mi mente, solo pasaba que puck me las iba a pagar, pero Rachel me interrumpio-

Rachel: sabes, no tienes que hacer esto, podemos desirle a los chicos que me acompañaste y ya, no necesito de tu compañía.

-solo me quede callado, no sabia que decir, creo que Rachel, notaba lo que yo sentía-

Rachel: adiós Finn.

Narra Rachel:

-Tal vez Quinn tenga razón, es obvio que le caigo mal a Finn, podrá ser el chico mas lindo pero no, estoy arta de su actitud-

Rachel: ¡RAYOS! Por ir pensado en ese idiota ni me fije porque maldito camino me vine.

-empeze a escuchar sonidos por los arbusto, en el campus había un pequeño bosque y creo que ahí es donde me encontraba-

Rachel: ¿hay alguien ahí?

-nadie respondio-

Rachel: por favor, quien quiera que seas sal de donde estes, no estamos en una maldita película de terror.  
Jesse: me alegra que lo pienses asi, por que planeo que esta noche sea todo lo contrario aun película de terror. –demonios que hace aquí ese idiota-  
Rachel: ¿acaso me perseguiste?  
Jesse: digamos que vi lo molesta que dejaste a tu novio al grandulón, y decidi venir a consolarte.  
Rachel: solo aléjate, yo puedo sola conmigo misma –comencé a caminar pero me detuvo del brazo-  
Jesse: vamos Rach, solo será una noche –dios mio, me esta proponiendo que nos acostemos?-  
Rachel: esto va ser malo –susurre para mi misma, el me tomo y empezó a besar mi cuello-  
Jesse: oh hueles tan bien.

-me altere, quería quitármelo de encima y no podía, asi que decidi gritar-

Jesse: nadie te ayudara ya pasan de las 12, lo siento Rach, pero no pasara nada, solo será tu primera vez.  
Rachel:¡AYUDAAAA! ¡NECESITO AYUDAAAA!

-El tomo una toalla con un liquido que oh no, veo todo borroso…-


	3. ¿tu y yo?

CAPITULO #3:

Narra Finn:

-me hizo sentir culpable verla alejarse de mi, unos minutos reaccione y decidi seguir su rastro, era muy tarde y por lo molesta que se fue de seguro no noto que fue al bosque, no supe realmente que dirección tomo, pero escuche unos grito que me hicieron encontrarla-

Finn: suéltala maldito imbécil! –el estaba apunto de quitarle la ropa, y ella estaba ahí desmayada-  
Jesse: oh no te preocupes pienso darle un favor, ya que vi como peliaron tu y tu noviesita –decía quitándose de encima, esperen..¿mi novia? Ah si, lo del viernes pasado, Finn concéntrate!  
Finn: dejala te eh dicho –me avente encima de el y lo comencé a golpear, tuve surte al dejarlo inconsciente, rápidamente tome a Rachel en mis brazos y me dirigi a su habitación que por suerte no tenia seguro-

Rachel: quédate, tengo miedo, por favor.

-¿me hablo? Ah si, esta algo rara por lo que Jesse la hizo inhalar de seguro, pero ella me tomo tan fuerte del brazo y decidi acostarla de nuevo, le quite sus zapatos y la tape, acomode unos de sus sillones a un lado de su cama y le tome la mano-

Finn: todo estará bien no te preocupes, -ella me miro a los ojos, me sonrio, tomo fuertemente mi mano, suspiro y se quedo dormida y a los minutos hice lo mismo-

Narra Rachel:

-desperte y lo primero que vi fue a Finn, sonreí, el despertó me vio y sonrio-

Finn: ¿Cómo estas?  
Rachel: me duele un poco la cabeza, pero en si me encuentro bien, gracias por quedarte.  
Finn: de nada.

-tuvimos algo como una coneccion diría y, y me sonroje al momento que notamos que nuestras manos seguían unidas, el noto lo mismo y me solto-

Finn: creo que debería irme, adiós Rachel, que estes bien.

-ni siquiera me dejo despedirme cuando el ya había dado un portazo-

Rachel: maldita bipolaridad la tuya Hudson! –maldeci, luego tocaron mi puerta, me levante aflojerada y abri, ni pude notar quien era, cuando sentí a alguien encima de mi-

Quinn: hay Rach, ¿estas bien?, Finn me llamo y me conto lo que paso, ¿no te hiso nada ese idiota?¿te sientas mal?¡te llevo al doctor?-decia angustiada-  
Rachel: cálmate Fabray, estoy bien y por suerte el no me hiso nada, supongo, Finn…me rescato –no pude evitar sonreir-  
Quinn: oh, ¿osea que Finn fue el héroe de la noche?  
Rachel: oh no, no me mires asi, tuve suerte que el me ayudara y ya, no pienses cosas que no son –dije dándole la espalda-  
Quinn: calmate, no pensé nada, la que pensó diferente fue otra –me miro sonriendo-quede de desayunar con puck, ¿vienes?  
Rachel: no tengo ganas, tengo mucha tarea y utilizare mi fin de semana para hacerla –dije seria- suerte, parace que le interesas.  
Quinn: gracias –sonrio y me abrazo fuertemente- cualquier cosa nos vemos, adiós Rach.  
Rachel: adiós, Quinn.

-Pase todo el fin de semana haciendo mis deberes pendientes, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar a Finn de mis pensamientos, ¿estaria enamorándome de el? Digo, apenas va como 1 mes de conocerlo, pero tal vez estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos, tal vez como me salvo me siento agradecida y ya, eso es todo Berry, y hoy es lunes, a empezar otra semana, pasaron horas y por fin me toco la clase de ciencias, y aun no se porque me emocionaba, entre al salón y lo primero que vi fue a Finn, solo sonreí y me acerque-

Rachel: Hola Finn, ¿Qué tal tu dia? –dije muy animada-  
Finn: Hola Rach –contesto serio, cosa que no me sorprendió-  
Rachel: sabes, creo que después de clases, podríamos…-estaba muy emocionada hablando, cuando me interrumpio-  
Finn: mira no porque te haiga ayudado el otro dia significa que somos amigos, y por cierto el profesor no vendrá hoy. –se levanto de su asiento y se fue, como siempre lo hacia, dejándome sorprendida-  
Rachel: adiós Finn. –susurre-

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…

-Estamos por terminar octubre, el mes del otoño, ya empezaría noviembre y empezaría el invierno en unas semanas, yo y Finn presentamos nuestro proyecto días atrás, lo que nos dio una calificación de diez, como eran calificaciones final de semestre, estuvimos teniendo unas cuantas clases libres, en cuanto ami y Finn, bueno que puedo decir creo que todo iba mal o peor, me ignora, sale con diferentes chicas, me ignora, sigue saliendo con diferentes chicas y me vuelve a ignorar, era un viernes por la noche, y Quinn estaría con Puck, ya que comenzaron a una relación hace un par de días, asi que me puse un sweater no tan grueso, y un short junto con unos tenis, y baje de mi edificio para buscar mi correo y me encontre con el, si con el chico que cada vez se metia mas en mis pensamientos y al mismo tiempo parecía odiarme, pero decidi ignorarlo, alcabo que no me dirigiría la palabra-

Finn: Hola Rachel –me sonrio-  
Rachel: Hola –no lo mire, decidi enfocarme en mi correo-  
Finn: ¿tienes planes para hoy? –me miro fijamente, y yo me negaba hacer lo mismo-  
Rachel: no –dije fríamente, parecía que el ignorarlo era lo que le gustaba que hiciera-  
Finn: ¿y no quieres tenerlos hoy?  
Rachel: ¿es encerio?

–le di la espalda, y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, raramente el hiso lo mismo, y no es por exagerar pero iba caminado a un lado de mi-

Finn: ¿a que te refieres?

-me detuve y lo mire directo a los ojos-

Rachel: me ignoras todo el tiempo, prácticamente me odias, hasta me considero una enemiga tuya, ¿Por qué razón harias planes conmigo hoy?

-el solamente rio, y miro de nuevo ami, puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a caminar de nuevo a mi habitación, y antes de entrar a esta ultima me tomo del brazo para detenerme-

Finn: nunca has escuchado el dicho ¿ten a tus enemigos mas cerca que a tus amigos? –rio- paso por ti a las siete.

-y ahí va de nuevo, me dio la espalda y entro a su habitación dejándome con la boca abierta, maldita sea, oh no, esperen..¡tengo una cita con Finn!-


	4. ¿novios?

CAPITULO #4 ¿NOVIOS?

-dieron las siete, tocaron mi puerta y abri-

Rachel: Hola –di un suspiro y sonreí-  
Finn: Hola.  
Rachel: espera un momento, voy por mi bolsa.

-Recogi mi bolsa, y Sali de la habitación, empezamos a caminar-

Rachel: ¿no me diras que me veo linda?  
Finn: Pense que exagerarias un poco mas y no te vestirías tan sencilla, no te vez tan mal –dijo mirándome sonriente-  
Rachel: oh gracias Finn, a las chicas nos gusta oir eso. –dije fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras subíamos al elevador-  
Finn: Pense que le gustaban los hombres sinceros –dijo con una voz.. ¿seductora? Bueno al menos asi sono-  
Rachel: no todas somos iguales –sonrei con orgullo-  
Finn: oh –y rio-

-llegamos al primer piso, nos miramos, sonreímos y salimos de el edificio-

Rachel: ¿y cuales son los planes Hudson?  
Finn: tu mandas, la realidad por la que te invite a salir es porque eres realmente aburrida y nadie te invita a salir, por eso me anime a ser el primero.  
Rachel: JAJA que comico eres Finn, caminemos, y si algo llama mi atención te dire.

-el asintió, entonces comenzamos a conocernos mientras dabamos una caminata, wow en realidad el era sorprendente, teníamos mucho en común y reíamos sin parar por los chistes que yo le hacia, entonces había un grupo de chicos cantando en el kiosko del campus, mire a Finn divertido por lo que el entendio la señal-

Finn: oh no Rachel, ¿vez? Eres aburrida. –decia resistiéndose-  
Rachel: el aburrido eres tu, vamos a ver si podemos cantar, anda Finn, será divertido.  
Finn: no se cantar –dijo mientras se paraba-  
Rachel: nunca lo sabras si no lo intentas –le sonreí, lo tome de la mano y prácticamente lo jale hasta llegar ahí-

-llegamos y los chicos de ahí nos miraron extrañados y cuando Finn estaba por irse lo tome de la mano fuertemente para evitarlo y decidi hablar-

Rachel: Hola, ¿podemos unirnos?

-ellos se miraron los unos a los otros y una chica de piel muy morena tomo la palabra-

xxx: ¿y ustedes quienes son?  
Rachel: Mi nombre es Rachel –sonrei- y el es mi novio Finn –el no hizo ninguna expresión, creo que le daba igual- ¿y cual es tu nombre?  
xxx: Mercedes, mucho gusto, no es por ser grosera pero…. ¿al menos saben cantar?  
Rachel: ¿Por qué no los juzgas tu? -sonrei-  
Mercedes: entonces espero que puedas improvisar como yo, pondre una pista y espero que los dos me sigan.  
Finn: ¿Qué? ¿los dos? –solo puso sus ojos en blanco- Rachel me volveras loco –me susurro-  
Mercedes: chicos, les presento a new directions, empecemos.

Narra Finn:

-definitivamente Rachel me impresiona, es tan divertida, solo que me gusta verla molesta, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre cantar? Ahora si se volvió loca-

watch?v=5UbqdkCFBS0

-hicimos un circulo y Mercedes comenzó a cantar-

Mercedes:  
Very superstitious, writing's on the wall  
Very superstitious!  
Ladders 'bout to fall

Mercedes y New Directions.  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, yeah  
Seven years of bad luck, yeah, the good things in your past  
Oh  
When you believe in things that you don't understand  
(Rachel: Don't understand!)  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way

Rachel:  
Hey, yeah!

-wow Rachel improvisa muy bien, sonrio y vino hacia mi jalándome al centro del circulo-

Finn:  
Ooo, very superstitious, wash your face and hand  
Rid me of the problems, do all that you can

Finn y New Directions:  
Keep me in a daydream  
Keep me goin' strong  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song

-eso me gusto, y Rachel y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos mientras nos sonreiamos-

(with Mercedes):  
When you believe in things (Mercedes: that) (you don't understand)  
Then you suffer (Mercedes: Then you suffer)  
Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah, ha

Mercedes:  
Oh  
Yeah!

-otra vez era el turno de Rachel, y se fue al centro del circulo desenvolviéndose muy bien con unos pasos de baile-

Rachel:  
Oh Yeah...

Very superstitious, nothin' more to say  
Very superstitious!  
The devil's on his way  
Thirteen month old baby, mmm

Rachel y New Directions:  
Broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past  
Oh whoa

When you believe in things you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way,

Mercedes y New Directions:  
No, no, no, no, no  
When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer

Mercedes, Finn y Rachel:  
Superstition ain't the way

Mercedes: han sido geniales, me sorprendieron! –se acerco mas a nosotros y tomo a Rachel de los hombros- deberian unirse a nosotros.

-Antes de contestar Rachel hablo-

Rachel: muchas gracias, ustedes también cantan bien, pero por el momento no esta en nuestros planes, pero fue un gusto y nos vemos pronto, adiós chicos.

-ella me tomo de la mano, y yo solo les sonreí y comenzamos a caminar cuando ella me solto la mano-

Finn: ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?  
Rachel: Por que dirias algo que los podría ofender, y quise evitar que tu sarcasmo saliera a lucirse –dijo sonriendo, diablos me conoce- por cierto…lo siento si una de las chicas de ahí te gusto y la espante diciendo que yo era tu novia, no fue mi intención –dijo apenada, comenzó a caminar y segui junto a ella, después de unos pasos la pare-

Finn: Rach, puedo llamarte asi no?  
Rachel: ya que –dijo encogiendo hombros-  
Finn: esta cita, tiene un propósito, quiero pedirte algo –dije serio-  
Rachel: ya se me hacia tanta belleza –dijo con sarcasmo- habla Finny.  
Finn: ¿Qué? ¿Finny? Es muy gay.  
Rachel: me pareces gay –trataba de decirlo seria-  
Finn: soy atractivo cualquier chica le gustaría salir conmigo.

-empezamos a discutir como 3 minutos y ella decidio parar la discusión-

Rachel: Tu me dices Rach yo te digo Finny ¿trato? –arqueo su ceja-  
Finn: trato –dije sin mas remedio-  
Rachel: que me ibas a pedir?  
Finn: que seas mi novia.


	5. PIJAMADA

CAPITULO #5 PIJAMADA.

Rachel: ¿tu novia? Ahí no Finn, ahí no, ahí no, ahí no, -se empezó a mover de un lado a otro- ¿Cómo me pides eso? Ahora si me volveras loca.  
Finn: calmate dramática, no eh teminado de hablar.

-se paro enfrente de mi, cruzo los brazos y me miro fijamente-

Finn: solo quiero que lo seas por unos días, escucha la siguiente semana habrá unos días libres debido a que los maestros están empezando una huelga, entonces no será necesario presentarnos a clases la siguiente semana, ire a visitar a mi madre, mi padrasto y mi hermanastro, digamos que soy el grande, a quien consienten en todo..  
Rachel: el jr de la familia –dijo entre rizas-  
Finn: no me digas asi –la calle- y agh… no se como decírtelo, yo.. yo..  
Rachel: tu?...  
Finn: no me presiones!  
Rachel: ahí ya callate Hudson –dijo sentándose en una banca- es mas te invito a mi habitación…  
Finn: Rachel –la mire de forma picarona para molestarla-  
Rachel: no de esa manera puerco!, quiero decir hagamos como una fiesta de pijamas, en lo que tu te pones tu pijama y eso yo hago de cenar y comemos algunas golosinas, y me cuentas tus penas ¿Qué dices?

-la mire desconfiado-

Rachel: por favor Finn, muero de hambre –e hizo un puchero, se veía tan linda y me convencio-  
Finn: vamos –dije cediendo-  
Rachel: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiih! –festejaba como una niñita-  
Finn: vamos rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

-comenzamos a caminar al edificio, Rachel iba tarareando una canción mientras yo no sabia como decirle esto, como lo tomaría ella, es decir soy cretino con las chicas y hasta ahorita se podría decir que Rachel es en la única que confio, pero si me rechaza? Que hare yo? Oh no, esto es un poco difícil, llegamos a la habitación, me puse un short y una camisa blanca y fui hacia la habitación de Rachel, que se encontraba en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes que le favorecían muy bien-

Rachel: Pasa Finn, la cena esta servida.  
Finn: Gracias, pero… quiero estar mas comodo, es decir estar en "pijama"  
Rachel: oh, pensé que esa era, pero ahí esta mi baño –señalo una puerta-  
Finn: oh, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo aquí.

-ella me miro desconcertada, me quite el short-

Rachel: no seas asqueroso Finn, pontelo!  
Finn: haci duermo Rach!  
Rachel: estas loco, ¿comeras en calzoncillos?  
Finn: ¿y por que no?

-despues de cenar, nos subimos a la cama de Rachel, era enorme, empezamos a comer golosinas y decidi hablar-

Finn: Yo estoy comprometido.  
Rachel: ¿Qué TU QUEEEEEE?

-Rachel se empezó a ahogar con una golosina y le di agua lo que la ayudo a calmarse-

Finn: como escuchaste, estoy comprometido.  
Rachel: woow.  
Finn: si woow –dije con sarcasmo-  
Rachel: ¿ y porque sales con tantas chicas?  
Finn: no me acuesto con ellas ni nada de eso eh, solo que no quiero casarme con esa chica, su nombre es Marley, estamos comprometidos prácticamente desde que nacimos, mis padres no me permitirían romper el compromiso a menos de que ellos creyeran que tengo una novia mil veces mejor que Marley, dudo que seas mejor que ella –lo dije para molestarla y lo logre-  
Rachel: entonces no me necesitas –sonrio con su gran orgullo-  
Finn: vamos Rach, tu eres mi única oportunidad – yo fui quien tuvo que dejar el orgullo-  
Rachel: espera déjame entender, un dia me dices que no confunda las cosas por que NO somos amigos, cuando quieres me hablas y cuando quieres me ignoras, tienes a miles de chicas a tus pies ¿Por qué yo eh? –arqueo su ceja-  
Finn: que quieres a cambio… -suspire-  
Rachel: no espera, eso es lo quiero saber ¿Qué obtengo yo a cambio?  
Finn: eres mi única amiga Rach..  
Rachel: ah ¿somos amigos?, no lo sabia –decia irónicamente-  
Finn: por favor Rach, puedo humillarme si es lo que quieres.  
Rachel: humillarte eh –me miro incrédulamente- ya lo has hecho bastante hasta ahorita, mira que tragarte tu orgullo para luchar por tu libertad es admirable –decia viéndome a los ojos, pero yo decidi actuar-  
Finn: piénsalo Rach, será una semana –me acerque demasiado a sus labios en cuanto los roce me separe rápidamente y ella estaba ahí, paralizada-  
Rachel: ahora ..¿me seduces?, mira Finn, me lo pides ami por que sabes que tenemos química.  
Finn: ¿Qué? ¿quimica? ¡estas loca! –solo rei-  
Rachel: seguro que no? –se me acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cuando iba a seguirla se separo de mi y se rio de mi- vez, tenemos química, por eso sabes que yo te puedo ayudar.  
Finn: creo que estas enamorada de mi y no lo puedes aceptar.  
Rachel: si, lo estoy…

-¿Qué?, fue lo único que pude pensar, pero no! Ella no es tu tipo Finn-

Finn: woow, pues si crees que por eso terminara rápidamente con Marley y correré a tus brazos estas muy equivocada, tu a mi no me interesas.  
Rachel: déjame decirte que nunca me habían rechazado asi, pero entonces si no tenemos química, quédate a domir. –se acostó y me indico que hiciera lo mismo junto a ella- ven aquí, quiero me abrazes y duermas junto ami, y si asi lo es te ayudare, y creeré que no me lo pides por que haiga química entre nosotros, si no es por que confias en mi.

-esa chica es lo mejor, es lo que me pasaba una y otra vez por la mente, asentí y me acosté junto a ella, la abrace y al notar que se quedo profundamente dormida apaga la lámpara, y la abrace mas fuerte y solo podía tener su aroma en mi, creo que seria lo único que obtendría de ella después de haberla rechazado, hay Rach, eres hermosa, pero en verdad siento mucho haberte rechazado, descansa pequeña-


End file.
